1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cowling device. More particularly, the invention relates to a cowling device for riding type vehicles.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Recent years have provided various two-wheeled, three-wheeled, and four-wheeled riding type motor vehicles. Among them, racing vehicles were provided with half-cowling devices mainly adapted to cover surroundings of no more than a handle bar, and full-cowling devices were used, which were adapted to totally cover the front part of such vehicle, to thereby protect a driver from wind pressures while travelling.
Some of the half-cowling devices, as well as almost all of the full-cowling devices, had a wind-conducting hole formed therein, in the vicinity of a heat-generating element such as an engine or a radiator of such vehicle, to thereby vent outwardly from such cowling device those air streams having cooled the heat-generating element.
The cowling devices were formed into a streamlined shape, having a small resistance to air, by way of an integral molding using a metal mold.
The wind-conducting hole was formed at a part of the side face of such cowling device so as to permit an interior space therof to communicate with the outside. Accordingly, the metal mold was of a complicated form and large in size to some extent, particularly in the case of full-cowling device, whereby an associated process of production also was complicated. As a result, the cost of the metal mold itself and that of production were relatively high.
Moreover, the integral molding employed for the formation of the wind-conducting hole constituted a certain resrictrtion to the design configuration thereof, resulting in insufficient achievement of desired wind-venting efficiency of such cowling device as well as desired cooling efficiency of the heat generating portion.
Further, though not so remarkable in the case of a half-cowling device, it was problematic to full-cowling devices that, in the practice of maintenance or inspection of those principal components installed in the interior side of the wind-conducting hole of such cowling device, such as an engine or a radiator, as well as of auxiliary equipments thereof. This required removal of the entirety of such cowling device, which work generally was not easy.
The present invention has been achieved to effectively solve such various problems of conventional cowling devices for riding type vehicles.